Como Duele
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Lyzerg está consciente de que aún ama a Hao, a pesar de estar a punto de casarse con Pilika. Universo Alterno


_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei**

_**Advertencia: **_**Aclaro que para leerlo, no es obligatorio que lean "Don´t Worry, Baby", es cierto que tiene como base a éste, pero no depende de él. Así que, bien pueden leer este fic y no leer el otro fanfic, sin que se les complique.**

* * *

**Como Duele**

**Por Selesme Cari**

— ¿Mañana? ¿Y a dónde los van a mandar? —aguardó a que le respondieran desde el otro lado del teléfono—.Es una buena idea, pregúntale a tu hermano, entonces… —sonrió con dulzura.

Escuchó atentamente y con una sonrisa tierna, el parloteó de la joven. Repentinamente, su semblante cambió.

— ¿Las flores? Eh… mejor encárgate tú, estoy muy ocupado… lo lamento, pero no puedo. Sí, yo también… te quiero.

Colgó el auricular y suspiró, clavó la mirada en uno de los portarretratos que tenía sobre el buró de su habitación. En dicha foto aparecía él, abrazado a un joven de larga cabellera castaña.

Lyserg tomó la foto y acarició suavemente con un dedo al chico de la imagen, junto a él.

Hao Asakura…

— _¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedo yo gustarte?! ¡Dime que es una broma de mal gusto! –le había dicho sobresaltado al chico de cabellera castaña, tiempo atrás._

_Hao Asakura le acababa de confesar que sentía por él, algo más que un cariño de amigos… _

_¿Debía creerle eso? ¿O acaso era otra de las jugarretas extrañas que acostumbraba a hacer el Asakura?_

—_No lo es. Realmente, estoy enamorado de ti, Lyserg._

—_Es que… ¡Los dos somos hombres! _

— _¿Y eso qué importa? Lo único importante son los sentimientos que hay de por medio .Mis sentimientos y tus sentimientos._

— _¿Mis sentimientos? —se estremeció el de cabello color verde._

—_Sí. Yo sé que sientes lo mismo, puedo verlo en tu mirada, puedo escucharlo en tu voz…_

— _¡Eso no es verdad! _

— _¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y lo sabes! Es sólo que tienes miedo… _

— _¿Miedo? ¡No es miedo, es repulsión! _

— _¿Repulsión? ¡No lo es! ¡Yo sé que estás loco por mí! _

— _¡No es cierto! _

— _¡Sí lo es! _

— _¡Déjame en paz! –se giró bruscamente con intención de irse._

— _¡No lo haré! –lo tomó con fuerza del brazo._

— _¡Suéltame!_

—_Necesito que me lo digas, ¡por favor, Lyserg! Di que también me quieres, que estás enamorado de mí ¡dilo!_

— _¡Jamás!_

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

—_Porque no me atrevo… —bajó la cabeza._

_Hao se acercó lentamente a él._

—_Mírame, Lys… _

—_Te he dicho que no me digas así._

—_No hay un sólo momento en que no piense en ti. Siente… —tomó la mano del inglés y la colocó en su pecho— ¿Lo sientes? Es mi corazón, siempre late así cuando te tengo cerca. _

—_Pero, que cosas dices—murmuró débilmente._

—_Estoy seguro que si me dejaras escuchar el tuyo, no habría diferencia con el mío._

—_Hao, yo…_

—_Te quiero, Lyserg. ¡Y me está costando mucho trabajo hacer a un lado mi orgullo para poder decírtelo! Lo único que te pido a cambio, es que seas sincero…_

—_Lo estoy siendo… _

— _¡Es mentira! ¡Yo sé que me correspondes! _

— _¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?_

—_Porque de lo contrario, no me dejarías hacer esto… _

— _¿Hacer qué?_

_Inesperadamente, Hao besó a Lyserg. Éste al principio puso algo de resistencia… pero, finalmente terminó correspondiendo al beso._

_Lentamente, Hao se apartó de él._

—_Ahora dime que no sentiste nada con ese beso, dilo y no volveré a molestarte._

_Lyserg lo miró fijamente._

—_No… no sentí nada, absolutamente nada –le dijo con voz grave._

_Hao palideció._

—_En ese caso… Adiós, Lyserg—le dijo mirando al piso. _

_El Asakura se dio la media vuelta. Lyserg apretó los puños y corrió tras él._

— _¡Hao…!_

_El nombrado se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Repentinamente, Diethel lo abrazó con mucha fuerza._

— _¿Lyserg…? _

—_Yo… estoy asustado… ¡Pero aun así yo quiero…! _

_Hao tomó la barbilla del inglés y lo miró a los ojos, gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con brotarle a éste. _

—_Quiero estar junto a ti, Hao. _

_El Asakura le sonrió con dulzura, como jamás a nadie le ha sonreído… _

—_Es sólo que tengo miedo… —murmuró débilmente el inglés— mi miedo es tan grande como lo que siento por ti… _

—_Tranquilo, mi amor. Yo haré que todo ese miedo se esfume, sólo confía en mí, en ti, en nosotros… _

_Suavemente, Hao volvió a besarlo._

Tuvo que terminar con él; fue el último deseo de sus padres, antes de morir. Él debía heredar la fortuna familiar, el apellido Diethel no podía verse envuelto en un escándalo de ese calibre, no podía deshonrar la memoria de sus padres…

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que haya dejado de amar a Hao. No había día en que no lo recordara, en que no pensara en él, en que tuviese que _atarse _las manos para no marcarle a su celular… ¡quería verlo! y si fuese posible, iría a buscarlo a donde sea que el Asakura se haya ido…

¡Pero, no puede hacer eso! Se lo debe a sus padres, a Morphine, a Pilika…

Pilika, su futura esposa…

Mientras, sólo puede conformarse con ver a Hao en sus sueños; con estar en sus brazos y hacer el amor con él, al cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

— _¡Lyserg no puedes hacernos esto, tú eres el futuro heredero! —le había gritado encolerizado su padre. _

—_Madre, Padre, lo lamento… pero nada de lo que me digan, me hará cambiar de parecer… ¡Yo amo a Hao! _

_Su padre lo golpeó con fiereza…_

— _¡¿Cómo osas a hablar de amor?! ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! _

— _¡Aunque no lo crean, yo sé de amor! ¡Hao me ha enseñado lo que es amar! ¡Yo lo amo! _

— _¡Lyserg, es un hombre! —intervino su madre— ¿Cómo vas a amarlo? _

— _¡Eso no es importante! ¡Lo realmente importante son los sentimientos! ¡Yo lo amo y él a mí! _

—_Hijo…—su madre lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. _

—_Jamás aceptaremos esa relación… —declaró su padre._

— _¡No me importa! No, miento. Me entristece que no sepan comprender mis sentimientos, pero no pienso dejar a Hao por ustedes… _

—_Te desheredáremos… —le amenazó su padre._

—_Háganlo, la herencia no me interesa. Estando a lado de Hao, tengo todo lo que necesito. _

_Lyserg se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación... su madre lo siguió. _

—_Empacaré mis cosas, madre —le anunció repentinamente_

—_Hijo… ¿Y a dónde piensas ir? _

—_Me mudaré al departamento de Hao… _

— _¡Lyserg, no sabes el dolor que nos estás causando! _

—_Lo siento, mamá… _

_Lyserg llegó hasta su alcoba, Morphine entró detrás de él. _

— _¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con preocupación la dama._

— _¿De qué? —el chico la miró confundido._

—_De que Hao Asakura merezca que dejes todo por él…_

— _¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Hao se merece que yo haga esto y más…_

—_Lyserg, piénsalo bien. ¡Les estás haciendo mucho daño a tus padres! Además, creo que estás actuando precipitadamente… los tres estaban muy alterados. Esta noche, tus padres saldrán de viaje, a su regreso podrán hablar con más calma… _

—_Pues, si a su regreso quieren hablar… que me busquen, estaré en el departamento de Hao —garabateó algo en un trozo de papel—. Éste es el número de teléfono. No te doy la dirección, porque no quiero que le hagan alguna visita incomoda… Adiós, Morphine. _

_Después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a la mujer, Lyserg abandonó el lugar. _

Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida… Esa misma madrugada —ya estando en el departamento de Hao—, le avisaron que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente…

Esa fue la última noche que estuvo con Hao, la última vez que se entregaron uno al otro… Había llegado la hora de despertar, el sueño llego a su fin, era momento de darle la bienvenida a la realidad…

La realidad en dónde él, Lyserg Diethel, debía asumir su titulo de heredero, la realidad en dónde no podía permitirse verse envuelto en escándalos, tenía que proteger al apellido de su familia…

Debía alejarse de Hao, para siempre.

Decirle a Hao que debían terminar, fue lo más difícil que le tocó hacer. Sobre todo porque, el Asakura quería estar con él en esos momentos tan duros…

Pero el inglés no se lo permitió, no podía dejar que Hao asistiera al velorio, ni al entierro de sus padres… a ellos les hubiese disgustado.

"_Hao…" _Junto a él, había tenido todo: Protección, cariño, comprensión, apoyo, diversión, pasión. No necesitaba más, ninguna herencia podría compararse con todo lo vivido a lado del Asakura.

Y aunque ahora, materialmente lo tenía todo… para él, ya no había nada. Al perder a Hao, había perdido todo.

La decisión de casarse con Pilika estuvo fundada en el hecho de que la joven Usui siempre había estado enamorada de él. Y a él le agrada la joven, tal vez con el tiempo llegase a amarla…

Sí, Pilika le estaba sirviendo de salvavidas… ella lo ayudaría a olvidarse de Hao.

"_Olvidar a Hao…"_ ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si aun estando con Pilika, sentía la enorme necesidad de ir en busca de él… Hacer todo a un lado e irse muy lejos con él.

Olvidarse por completo de que es un Diethel.

"_Un Diethel…" _llevar ese apellido sí que le había arruinado la vida…

Su "ilustre" apellido le había arrebatado a la persona que ama… su "ilustre" apellido lo estaba obligando a casarse sin amor…

Y lo peor es que estaba siendo muy egoísta con Pilika. Ella lo amaba con locura y él ni se preocupaba en fingir.

La joven lo besaba y acariciaba con tanta ternura, y él sólo podía pensar en Hao.

Con cada beso que la Usui le daba, él tan sólo recordaba el sabor de los labios del Asakura.

En algunas ocasiones, han estado a punto de hacer el amor… Pilika, se ha mostrado dispuesta a entregársele, pero él se detiene. El recuerdo de la primera noche que pasó con Hao y de las muchas otras veces que se entregaron uno al otro, lo detiene… ¿Cómo _estar _con otra persona, si su piel aun tiene muy marcados los besos, el sabor y el olor de Hao?

— _¡¿Por qué, Lyserg?! —le reprochó con rabia y dolor el Asakura._

— _¡No me preguntes eso! Por favor, Hao, trata de entender._

— _¡¿Y qué quieres que entienda?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué se supone que debo entender?! —en su voz se escapaba la ironía, acompañada de la tristeza._

— _¡Es mi deber! ¡Lo nuestro no puede ser… o más bien, no debe ser! _

— _¿Y eso acaso le importa a alguien?—preguntó con voz ahogada. _

—_Le importaba a mis padres… —murmuró débilmente el inglés._

— _¡Tus padres están muertos!_

— _¡Precisamente por eso!_

_Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, muy agitados… y los dos a punto de las lágrimas._

—_Perdóname, por favor… sé que es difícil para ti… pero, ¡quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero ayudarte a llevar esta gran carga! _

—_No es posible, Hao… te suplico, que no me compliques más las cosas… _

— _¡Pero, Lyserg…!_

_Lyserg no lo dejó decir más, repentinamente lo abrazó. _

—_Suéltame… —murmuró con debilidad. _

—_Te amo, Hao —le dijo mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerza—. Eso jamás lo dudes._

— _¿Y de qué me sirve saberlo? —le preguntó, contra su pecho —.De todas formas, me dejarás._

_Lyserg lo apartó suavemente de él y tomándolo de la barbilla, intentó besarlo…_

_Pero Hao no se lo permitió, movió la cabeza. _

—_No lo hagas… —le pidió casi en suplica el Asakura._

—_Hao…_

—_Si lo haces… no tendré la fuerza necesaria para dejarte ir._

Nunca podría olvidarlo. El matrimonio con Pilika era un gran error, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Estaba decidido, la joven se convertiría en su esposa… Además, Hao estaba muy lejos ya de él.

Y quizás, tal vez… el Asakura ya haya comenzado a olvidarlo, y no tenía nada de malo que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Hao también tenía derecho a ser feliz…. _Merecía _ser feliz.

Aunque dicha felicidad, no fuera a su lado.

Aunque él fuese infeliz de por vida, mientras Hao fuese feliz, no pediría nada más.

O tal vez sí…

"_Estar en sus brazos una vez más… hacer el amor con él, una última vez…"_

Eso es todo lo que podría pedir… ¿Era muy atrevido de su parte? ¿Era demasiado pretender estar con él, de nuevo?

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento… volver a _estar_ con Hao, eso sería tan maravilloso, no podía pedir más.

Eso era lo que más deseaba… lo que más necesitaba.

Ver al Asakura sonreírle, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo.

¡No podía seguir pensando en eso! ¡No importaba cuanto lo desease o cuanto lo necesitase! ¡No volvería a estar con Hao! ¡Quizás ni volvería a verlo!

Hao ya no formaba parte de su vida, y tenía que aprender a vivir, sin pensar en él…

Sin importar cuanto le doliera aprender a hacerlo.

* * *

_**Notas**__: _Me costó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente creo que me ha quedado como quería. "Soy feliz…"

Esto es exclusivamente _el sentir de Lyserg_, por lo tanto es capítulo único…¡Y no habrá continuación! (La trama ya está expuesta en otro fanfic).

La idea de hacer una especie de viñetas, basándome en lo que cada uno de los personajes de "Don't Worry, Baby" —a excepción de Hao y Ren, obviamente— siente, me está girando en la cabeza… Pero, creo que la descartaré… ¡Es que ya tengo sobre calentado el cerebro!

A todos los seguidores del LysergxHao/HaoxLyserg… ¡no me odien! Suficiente tengo con mis propios reproches (¡me escupo a mí misma!).

Edité el fanfic porque tenía dedazos a los que no le había puesto atención antes y quite la canción porque los songfics no son permitidos aquí —reglas son reglas, no hay más remedio que obedecerlas—.

Muchas gracias **_Valsed_**, **_Vickyng_**,**_ Armys_**, _**Maki**_,**_ Hanna_** y _**Kimiyu** _por sus comentarios. ¡Para ustedes va especialmente esta edición del fic!


End file.
